Angel Beats! : Regrets and Acceptions
by fabricatedadventures
Summary: After the Afterlife Battlefront disbanded, Yuzuru Otonashi stayed in purgatory just a little longer, to help other regretful people move on. However, after a new teenager joins the fray, the shadows come back! Why are they here? Will Otonashi's new team be able to stop the shadows? Takes place after Another Epilogue. Story is told through the eyes of an OC. OCxOC Please review!
1. I'm What?

**Hey guys! Matthew here! Sorry for not updating my Negima! story, but I recently watched Angel Beats! and was so moved by it, I just HAD to write a fanfiction for it. So enjoy this new story, and I'll come back to my Negima! fanfiction after I finish this one!**

**Also, a couple pointers. Since today IS my last day of winter break, I don't know when I can update this fanfiction, or my other one. So please be patient with my writing as I won't have enough time to write these as I'm preparing for finals. Thanks a lot, and keep supporting!**

* * *

The faint smell of gunpowder wakes me. "Is it finally over?" I thought. I turned onto my right side, for some reason, since I'm right handed. Wouldn't I

normally go on my left so my dominant hand is free to move? As I was thinking this, I heard a faint sound of a gunshot. Did my hearing go bad, or is it

just the shock? I pounce to my feet, unaware of the situation, and I see a group of teenagers holding guns. Wait, what? Why are they holding guns?!

What are they shooting at?! I try to scream at them for firing guns inside a school, but I'm stopped suddenly by a man dressed in black.

"Welcome, to the Acceptance Battlefront," he said. Acceptance? Wait. Acceptance of what?... Wait, don't tell me-

"It may seem hard to believe, but you have to know; You're dead. I don't know when or how, but you're here now, and we need more people than

we can get. So forgive me for asking out of the blue, but will you join our Battlefront?"

What the hell is going on here?

"Battlefront? What kind... I mean, what are we fighting?" I replied. I still don't understand what's going on, but I'll comply for now, unless this is some

kind of joke that they're playing on me.

"What do you see, down those steps?" I turn my head. It's... shadows? We're fighting shadows? Why would we need guns then when we could just

shine some light on them?

"Why would you guys need guns when you could just shine light on them?" I foolishly replied.

"Moron!" Another teen kicked me in the stomach. He had a different uniform than the other kid. He had a normal student uniform; or what I

considered to be normal. All the other students here wore the same uniform. Then again, maybe this is some kind of cult. It is nighttime after all.

"I get it. You can't kill these shadows that way." I pause for a second. I mean, I guess I have the freetime to help them out. I don't know where I am,

or who I am, but taking a couple minutes out of my time would be okay.

"Sure then, I guess. Let me help. Just temporarily, though. Once we're done here, I'm out."

"Yes! Alright, I guess we should introduce ourselves then. I'm Yuzuru Otonashi, the leader of the Acceptance Battlefront. The teen who kicked you in

the stomach is Lukaro. He's hostile to the new kids around here."

"Don't get in my way, and I won't kill you- again." He lifted his large scythe and shined the lamppost light onto me. This is so unreal, I said with half a

frown.

Suddenly, more gunshots are heard. The students a couple buildings away from us were yelling, probably warning Otonashi.

"I'll introduce the others later. Here, take this." He goes to hand me a gun. I picked it up. It feels real. Full metal, not like the airsoft guns I used to

shoot.

"Leader!" someone from a distance said. "They're..."

Hearing a guy scream, I face the direction of the enemy. They're... people? It's too dark for me to see their faces, but they're body forms are in the

shape of a human!

"What the hell! Those are real people down there! I'm not going to kill people! I agreed to shoot shadows only!" I hand the gun back to Otonashi,

forcefully.

"Look bro, if you want to get-"

"Calm down, Lukaro." Otonashi stopped him, just as I was walking down the stairs. "Tell the others to cease fire. He'll have to learn the hard way."

As I walked down the stairs to the people they're shooting at, they suddenly stopped firing. That's right! You shouldn't be killing other people. Finally,

I talked some sense into them.

I make it to the bottom, and I introduce myself. "Moshi moshi, sorry for these guys shooting you up there." No response.

"My name's Kibo Chikaku. What's yours?" Still no response. Kinda weird, but I guess-

Suddenly, they pounce on me! What's going on? I don't understand! Please! Stop... What are they doing exactly? I can't tell them to stop doing

whatever they're doing if I don't know what they're doing. Wait, this feeling... It's like they're eating me! Oh God! **ZAP!**

"STOP DEVOURING ME!" I barely had enough mouth room to say that before they fully engulfed me in the shadows. I stop trying to fight. Dammit,

they were right. I wonder what life will be like as a shadow. Maybe it'll be better than being-

"Alright, **fire**! I'm giving the order to fire!"


	2. The Student Council President

**Hey guys! I decided to spend the rest of my winter break writing this fanfiction! I think I'm obsessed, haha. If there's anything you want to know about this fanfiction, ask me! I hope to update this again soon! -Matthew**

* * *

Ah, I'm awake. The warm sun hits my face in the infirmary. I think this place is abandoned, because there's no one else here but me. Last thing I

remember, I was getting eaten by the shadows...

Ow! My head! What happened after that? I think, Otonashi told his team to fire... Did one of them accidentally hit me?! They're dead meat.

Suddenly, the door opens and Otonashi and another person walks in.

"Oh, he's awake."

"So, how are you feeling, Kibo?" Otonashi sat by my side. What's with this dude?

"Uh, I'm alright. I guess. What happened after I got attacked by the shadows?"

"Well, Otonashi told us to fire. So we did. And I guess one of us hit you in the head... Hahaha." A drip of sweat went down his forehead.

"That's no laughing matter! I could have died!"

...Wait.

"... You're a moron." that guy said.

"Well, we all are here," Otonashi replied. "Ah, I should probably introduce him. He's Moku-tan."

"Like 'charcoal'?" I start laughing.

"Hey, shut up! My dad was a great cook over the grill." Moku stormed out the room. Otonashi helped me to my feet.

"Wait, how do you know my name? How do I know my name?" I realized that last night, I said my name without even knowing it. Kibo Chikaku?

"Look, let's head to the Principal's Office. I'll explain everything you need to know." He opened the door. "Shall we go?"

I got up, made sure I didn't forget anything in the bed (then again, I don't have my phone or my keys anymore so what's the point?) and I followed

him out the door.

While walking, I caught up to him to ask him some things on the way.

"So who are you exactly?"

"I'm Yuzuru Otonashi, leader of the Acceptance Battlefront. Former member of the Afterlife War Front. Came to this purgatory world to help others

move on. Aged 17 before I died. How about you?"

I strained my brain to remember as much as I could about myself.

"Kibo Chikaku... Aged 16 before I died... Cause of death, unknown... !"

Suddenly, I remember something.

"I'm... looking for someone. Yuru Nata. She's 16 as well, died from... a gunshot. Is she here?!"

"I don't know a Yuru, I'm sorry. But we'll do our best to find her."

We reached the door, and Otonashi whispered something I couldn't hear, something about God or Buddha. **ZAP!**

When he opened it, it was like a mini classroom. Except in the Principal's Office. There were couches, desks, a place to sleep (for some reason), and a

projector screen. What the hell kind of office is this?

And, people. Around 10 teenagers to be exact. Including me and Otonashi.

"This is your Battlefront group?" I turned to him, expecting more.

"Sadly, yes. These people here are the only ones who have a sense in them."

What does that mean?

"I'll introduce you to them one by one. That guy in the corner is Kurillo. Kind of dark, been here as long as I have been."

He turned to me, wearing the uniforms the others were wearing, along with a scarf around his neck. It's ends were floating for some reason. Black

hair. Slim body.

"Hmph." Then he turned back to blank out.

"He's an idiot. Anyways, the girl at the desk is Haruna Menida. Think of her as the secretary of the group. Very willful, strong in her own sense."

She got up, and before she could get to me, she tripped. She fell over the small wire that was connecting the computer to the wall outlet. Mid height,

brown hair, slim body.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch... Oh, hi! Glad for you to join us!" She shook my hand and went back to the desk.

"She's an idiot as well. The guy at the computer is Bawasa. You can see his forte. Helps us out with operations."

He took off his hat and waved to me. Seems like he doesn't want to get up. From what I can tell, he's short. Short blue hair, seems like a total dork to

me.

"The guy with the bandana around his eyes is RJ. No one knows his real name, but he calls himself RJ, so everyone else does."

"Yo! Let's dance!" The most thick English accent ever.

"No thanks." I said back in Japanese. RJ turned away in shock, surprising me as I thought he only spoke English.

"He's not very fluent with Japanese, but he's not fluent with English either. He understands everything we say and do, though."

"The girl sleeping on the couch is Chiwa Asana. Excels at band, one of the best guitar soloists I've ever seen. She's really helpful when we get

something to eat. I'll explain that later."

This group, I have this weird feeling. Like we were all meant to gather here today.

"Finally, the guy polishing the sword is Ken Yuza. Wants to be remembered as he leaves this world; IF he leaves this world."

"Don't say that. We're waiting for your call, dude."

"That's actually not up to me, Ken."

"Now that we're all hunky-dory, would someone tell me where Lukaro is?" Everyone looked around, RJ kept dancing.

"Show me your moves!"

"I think he's outside, patrolling." Haruna stated. "I saw him walk out a couple minutes ago."

"Ah, whatever! He'll be fine on his own," Chiwa said. I didn't even notice her wake up.

"Well Kibo, now that you're one of us, we need to do an initiation to welcome you." Otonashi turned to his teammates, who all smiled back at him.

"Wait.. what do I do in the initiation?"

They all picked me up and carried me out the room!

"Hey, what are you guys doing?! Put me down! I can walk out myself!"

Suddenly, they throw me out the window!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH YOU PRICKS-"

I hit the base of the building.


	3. The Roommate

**Hey everyone! Another chapter to the Angel Beats! afterstory. I couldn't stop typing after school, and finished another chapter in 4 days! Horrah! I hope you enjoy! Keep supporting and I'll be back as soon as I can write the next chapter! 3~ Matthew**

* * *

"Here's your room, Kibo," Otonashi said. "You're roommate is RJ, so get along with him, okay?"

"Alright."

"And hey, sorry for not telling you about initiation. We all got too excited. Haven't had a new member in a while." Otonashi smiled.

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't do that again, please." My legs still hurt. I landed feet first, so you can imagine what that felt like. Or not, I hope you

didn't fall 20 stories and landed on your feet.

"Anyways, I'm going to leave now. I have business to attend to. Take care now, okay?" He leaves, closing the door behind him.

Looking around my room, I notice half of it has been decorated with posters, of past singers and bands. The Beatles? They sound familiar. One

Direction... Oh God, please no. **ZAP!**

I feel my bed. It's soft, much like the bed I see at Ikea that are expensive. I could sleep on it all day... Maybe I will. I need a break after getting

devoured by shadows, and being thrown off a building.

The door opens, and RJ walks in dancing.

"Uhn! Come on! Let's go!" He seems to be dancing Michael Jackson.

"Uh, hey RJ." I stare at him. He's a brilliant dancer, goes with the flow.

"Hey!" He says back in English.

"Do you know any Japanese?" I keep watching him,dancing. Finally, he stops and sits down in his bed.

"Yes. How do you do?"

"I'm fine. So... Why are you here?"

"The beat caught up to me!" He went from being slightly serious to downright goofy.

Forget it, I'll just come up with a story for him. Maybe he was a kid who was caught up too much in drug activity, and that explains his ecstatic

attitude-

Ah, he left. I guess I was being too boring. Wait, I need the keys from him for this room! Rushing to my feet, I ran out the room and shut it behind

me. No going back now, I have to find him. It was getting dark, so I didn't know where to look first. I guess the base floor of the main building is

where I should start.

Walking in, I see RJ. Not dancing, but hunched over, elbows on his knees, faced down. I think he's crying. What? Why? Running up to him, I

understand why.

There was a picture of a boy. His little brother, possibly? He looks happy. RJ looks as normal as he does here in purgatory. But, theres something in

the background...

Mafia? Yakuza? Whoever it was, they looked ready to kill. I don't know if he'd seen that beforehand in the picture, but I'm guessing that's the reason

why he's here. Cautiously, I approach him more.

"...RJ?"

"He... Nothing wrong..." Bits of broken English.

"Protecting him... Shot up by them..." I didn't know someone so happy in this world could have such a deep past. I expected him to stay upbeat all

the time, and yet here I am, awkwardly, seeing an optomistic teen cry.

I bent down, and sat next to him. Suddenly, I noticed his bandana was off. Seeing his eyes, he doesn't look half bad. Seems like the kind of guy I'd

hang out with on a daily basis.

"RJ... I'm so sorry..." I know it wouldn't help that much, but it would be nice to know that people are still here for him.

Putting my arm around him, I let him cry a little bit more. It would be really awkward to ask him for the keys now. After a while, he spoke up.

"Ah, you came for?"

"... The keys to the apartment," I said back. Taking them out of his pocket, he hands me the spare he kept for his future roommate. Me.

"You're a good man," he said. "Keep it real!"

I looked at him, and knowing he wanted to be here a little longer, I left him.

"Stay safe here, alright?" He nodded. After making sure he was okay, I left the building and headed back to the room.

I passed Otonashi's door, I think. I heard some noises, and after a second, he walked outside.

"Kibo, I saw that." What? I looked into his room. Damn, his window shows right into the base floor of the main building. Why? How did he set his

window up like that? Not a very good view, I must add.

"Oh, you did?" I tried to give as little voice as I could. I knew others were sleeping.

"Yeah. You really are a good man. Tough, smart, and reliable. I'm going to need you for an operation tomorrow. Keeping it strictly to only 4 of us. Me,

Lukaro, Ken, and you. You can ask RJ to join us too, if you want. Ask him when he comes back. Operation : Backtrack. Be ready. Debrief at 10:30."

Then he backed up into his room, and shut the door. So weird, but so defined at the same time.

After I get back into my room, I look around once more. Then, I look outside the window. I see the bridge connecting the school to the outside world.

Can we even leave this school? Maybe there are more... "real" people out there. I need to ask Otonashi when we debrief tomorrow. I lie on my bed,

almost asleep after 3 minutes, when RJ busts in the door, energetic as ever.

"Woo yeah!" He danced to his bed, and collapsed on it. He must be really tired.

"Hey, RJ, listen. There's an operation going down tomorrow; Operation Backtrack. I was wondering if you wanted to join us?"

"Naw man, I gotta dance to my beats!" Words of an Angel.

...Wait a second.


	4. Operation Backtrack

"Before we get started," Otonashi started, "we have to see your proficiency in firing a gun. Are you familiar with this pistol?" He hands me a 1911, standard army pistol. Nothing I couldn't handle.  
"I used to fire airsoft pistols when I was still alive, but this is alot heavier. Gimme some time to get used to it." I took it into my hands, and felt the slide. Metal, I thought. I swooned over the fact that I had something so beautiful in my hands.  
Snap! Snap!  
"Uh, Kibo?" Ken said.  
"...Oh! Yeah. Lemme try out this course you set up then." I walked up to the mini-building, made from scratch, looks really cheap because it was made entirely of scrap wood. There were 5 targets inside; three deep inside the area, and two to the sides of your body.  
I held the pistol tactical style. The gun was in my right hand, and under it was my left wrist as a platform, as well as a knife in the hand. It was the most comfortable way for me to shoot, because I had both mid range and short range weapons in hand.  
Waiting for the ring, I load the gun. Since it's training, and noticing that I had a knife for the targets close to me, Otonashi gave me only three bullets. So if I missed once, I would fail the course. Perfect. I loaded the bullets into the magazine and readied the weapon.  
**RING!**  
I quickly shot two targets, then knifed the targets to the sides of me. Then, I aimed at my final target.  
"Kibo!"  
What was that? Did someone call my name? Too late, I already fired the last bullet and hit the target. Everyone was impressed, to the point where they started clapping.  
"That wasn't that hard," I said. "...Did someone call my name while I was running the course?"  
"No," Lukaro said. "Why? Hearing things?"  
"Maybe."  
"Nevertheless, you passed!" Otonashi smiled. "Now we can get going. Eyes open, shadows could be anywhere."  
"If I may ask," Ken started, "Where are we going?"  
"We're going to the ruins of an old Guild," he replied. Everyone was confused. I didn't know what the hell he was talking about until Lukaro filled me in.  
"Basically, when Otonashi was just a member in his old War Front group, there was an underground facility where their weapons were made. Lead by the infamous Chaa, they created guns for the SSS to use. They had to visit several times because of previous threats, like Angel or the shadows."  
"Who's Angel?" Lukaro pulled me aside.  
"She's Otonashi's... well, let's just say they love each other. But she left. Earlier than he wanted her to."  
"Ah, so he really is here to help us move on. I get it now." I raised my voice so Otonashi could hear. "So why are we here?"  
"The last time the shadows came," Otonashi started, "it was because our previous leader showed the conditions of love in this world. For all of her group's members. There was an NPC who was created by a man left alone, who drifted into madness. We put a stop to it, and they disappeared."  
"Whoa wait. Back up. What's an NPC?" Everyone stared at me, which was expected. Ken spoke up.  
"You see those students who wear completely different outfits than us? They're NPCs, nicknamed by Otonashi's friend. They express no emotions, because they don't have a soul at all. The shadows almost made you one." I shuddered.  
"Oh, okay. So these shadows, they're here because someone's showing emotions in this world? Like love?"  
"Exactly. So we're diving back into the Guild's remains to find out what's going on."  
"So who makes the weapons for us now?"  
"Kurillo does," Ken replied. Ah, I see now. While we're out doing missions, Kurillo's staying inside making weapons for us. We'll probably need it for the war against the shadows.  
"Now, if there are no more questions," Otonashi started to go inside. The entrance was under the gym. For some reason. I guess it was easier to conceal?  
As we walked in, we were met by a shadow. Not an enemy, but rather an actual shadow of someone.  
"Who are you? Show yourself!" Otonashi aimed his gun. The shadow came closer, and eventually a body came into the light.  
"C'mon, boss!" It was Moku-tan. I completely forgot his existence. How come no one asked him where he was yesterday? Maybe he's too badass to need anyone to worry about him. Maybe he's just a moron. Probably the latter.  
"You forgot about me! Why wasn't I invited to this Operation?" He stepped forward, past the broken wall where a huge trap had been setup. Looks old, I thought. Like it happened a while ago. Must mean the traps have already been activated.  
"You want to come with? Fine then," Ken said. "Don't expect any help."  
"I don't need your help-" Just then, he tripped over a stone and fell flat on his face. _I knew it_, I thought. _He's a moron._  
"Well, let's go then." We all dived deeper into the tunnel, passing several traps that had already been triggered. I was going to ask, but I can already guess what happened.  
Not even 2 levels deeper, we encountered some shadows. Not many, though. Not enough to swarm us. No, that came to us 5 floors before we reached the room Otonashi was talking about. We ran like hell.  
We hadn't noticed until we lost the shadows; while we were fighting, Lukaro had swung his scythe and accidentally hit Ken. He died on the spot. God, what an idiot. **ZAP!**  
Although we had to deal with the loss, we knew he would recover. For some reason, the shadows had no interest in dead bodies. How weird.  
Finally, we made it to the door. Before we opened it, shadows came from the other side and attacked us! Thankfully we took them out easily, but it basically called for backup, as more shadows came to attack us. Moku-tan knew me and Otonashi would be the best ones to face the NPC, so they locked us in the room while him and Lukaro fought off the shadows. Moku-tan seems to be able to handle himself. Very skillful with his pistol.  
Anyways, as we made it inside, we noticed there was no NPC around. The computers surrounding the room were destroyed. Otonashi looked astonished.  
"He was supposed to be here," he said. I'm guessing he means the NPC.  
Suddenly, I noticed there was a computer that had not been destroyed. "Yo, leader." I called him over.  
The computer showed a heart. The emotion of love.  
"I knew it," I said.  
"What?"  
"She is here."  
"Yuru?... Don't worry, Kibo. We'll find her. But when we get back, you need to tell me what happened before you two died." Otonashi comforted me.  
"If we make it out!" Lukaro had broken into the room. "There are too many shadows! Destroy that computer and let's get out of here!"  
I put my pistol against the screen, and almost pulled the trigger, until Otonashi stopped me.  
"We'll have Bawasa take a look at this. Maybe he can find out new things about this world if we keep this computer here, unharmed." He stood up. "Our new objective is to clear out the old Guild! We need to make this place as safe as possible so Bawasa can work here without trouble." He cocked his pistol.  
"Let's go!"


	5. Famish

"Ah man, I'm starving!" The five of us sat down in the Principal's Office, reflecting on our Operation. The clearing of the building went from the start of the operation to well past noon time, probably around 4pm or so. We were all dead-tired and empty in our stomachs.  
"Time for some chow!" Otonashi said, drinking a bottle of water he had kept in the Principal's desk. "Chiwa, you're up."  
"This early? Can't we wait an hour?" She got up from her long nap. Has she been sleeping since yesterday? What a trooper.  
"They just got out of class. It's best for you to hold a concert now," Ken said. I forgot he had completely recovered when we got back to the floor he was on. Though, he kind of cut up Lukaro for hitting him earlier. Not the brightest idea though, since we needed all the firearm we could get.  
Chiwa looked disappointed. She wanted to sleep more, as her operations were somewhat late in the night. She picked up her guitar, and went to the band room to practice.  
"Bawasa, let us know the situation." Otonashi pointed at the projector, and Bawasa cleared his throat.  
"This is a fairly simple operation, as we've done this several times before. Chiwa-chan will be doing her concert in the base floor of the main building, and when the hype builds up a fan will blow all of the NPC's meal tickets away. Ones on guard duty are as stated: Kibo, Ken, and Moku-tan will be covering the front and sides of the building. They're more likely to attack from the front, so be ready. Lukaro and RJ, you're on patrol in the back of the building. Be prepared for anything that goes on. Kurillo, you'll be on the roof with your sniper. Otonashi will provide overwatch from his room. Haruna, you will accompany him."  
"Thank you, Christ." That was the first time I ever heard Otonashi call Bawasa that.  
"Christ? Hmm.. That has a nice ring to it. I like it," he replied.  
"Well, don't get used to it. One Christ in this world was enough."  
"Uh, no. I'd rather you call me-"  
"Alright. Let's get started with this operation!"

An hour later.

Things were quiet outside the building. Chiwa was inside, singing her heart out. She's really good at guitar. Ken was polishing his sword, while Moku-tan was making small talk with me.  
"So, how are things here? You feel ready to move on?" He smiled. The kind of smile that was sarcastic.  
"...Sorry, that's what we say around here."  
"Just keep patrolling," Ken said. I pulled Moku aside.  
"How come you're being so nice to me now?" I gave him a deafening glare.  
"Look, I'm sorry for being a dunce a couple days ago. It's just, we've never had someone new around here. So I was just excited to have someone new, is all." He seemed honest. I'll let him be for the time being.  
Suddenly, I see a shadow! Wait... That's no normal shadow. It's like the ones I saw when I first came here. They're shaped like, people! I shouldn't be losing focus. They almost killed me last time! Or, devoured? Only God knows, I guess. **ZAP!**  
"Hey, am I the only one seeing this?" I called on the radio. Kurillo, who was on the rooftop, was the first one to respond.  
"No. I see it as well. It's just one, though. Get rid of it." First time I've heard him speak a full sentence.  
Alright then, I'll kill it. I put my pistol up and aim it right at the head. Suddenly, I heard something on the radio.  
"Yuri?!" Though I had the most confident shot, I missed because I flinched. Who's this 'Yuri'?  
"Leader?" Haruna said to him.  
"T-This isn't... Wait! Don't kill it! Kibo, I need you to talk to it." Otonashi seemed scared, like he saw a ghost.  
"Are you sure? This isn't some kind of-"  
"No time to explain! Just do it!"  
Too late. The shadow caught wind of my shot, and multiplied as fast as I could think. There were hundreds of them now. Scared pantless, Moku screamed in the radio.  
"We need some help over here! Front side! RJ, Lukaro, come quickly!"  
They were advancing. Ken took the frontlines and slashed the shadows with his sword while Moku-tan and I shot from a distance. Eventually, RJ and Lukaro came to help, and Kurillo was sniping the shadows from the roof.  
One of the shadows got a bit too close to me, and cut my pistol in half. I had to switch to melee, a knife in both hands. Felt right for some reason. Maybe I was good at this in my last life? If only I had hypnosis so I could remember.  
Finally, the performance caught every kid's attention in the building. Everyone was cheering for Chiwa, and the fans had gone off.  
"Alright, the fans are on!" We saw every kid's meal ticket fly out of the building, just as we finished off the final shadow. We were all exhausted, and hungry. And now, we were able to eat!  
"Let's go eat!" Haruna was jumping for joy from the successful mission.

"Aye, Kibo. Try this." Moku-tan handed me a spoonful of red meat. This looks so weird. And spicy.  
"What is this?" I had to ask. I didn't want to be poisoned or something.  
"It's mabo tofu." Otonashi put down his spoon. "I love that dish! Spicy, but with the best aftertaste you'll ever have in your life." Ah, but I'm dead.  
I put the mabo tofu in my mouth. The taste was sensational. Freakishly spicy hot, but delicious at the same time.  
"Ah, this is amazing!" I said, while chugging three glasses of water. I decided to get mabo tofu as my meal every time we go to eat.  
Otonashi looked surprised but happy. And we just kinda, ate there for awhile. Nothing exciting happened, and for some reason the shadows stopped attacking. Maybe it was their resting time here? Ah, maybe we'll see them here eating mabo tofu as well!  
...No, that'd be just plain stupid.

* * *

**I can't stop writing! I'm on a roll! (Not really)~**

**-Matthew**


	6. Christ and Manufactures

It had been a couple days since our last operation. It was quite the journey; Otonashi's plan was to capture a shadow and force it to speak. Although, that didn't go quite as planned since they couldn't talk if their lives were on the line, and they kept trying to attack us in retaliation. Eventually, Otonashi gave up and just ordered us to kill the bastards. So we did.  
However, his interest with the shadows grew. I believe it was becuase he saw that girl, this 'Yuri' that was just a disguised shadow.  
Since I had some time off, I decided to go to Bawasa (he keeps wanting us to call him 'Christ'; what a weirdo) to see if he can shed some light on this girl.  
When I walked in, I saw Bawasa and Kurillo sitting at the desk, Kurillo working on the guns and Bawasa typing something on the computer. I sat down in the chair opposite to them and tried to start a conversation, but they seemed too busy to talk to.  
"Uh, guys?"

"Guys?"

"Oh cmon, would you stop being geeks and answer me?" I waited 5 minutes for an answer, when finally one of them spoke up.  
"...Yes?" Bawasa looked away from the computer.  
"Hey Bawasa, I was wondering what the deal was with Otonashi and this 'Yuri' girl? Is she a past lover?"  
"No, no. Yuri Nakamura was the past leader of Otonashi's old group before they all departed. She was like a big sister to all of them. When she gave orders to them, they all listened."  
"I see. So that shadow... it resembled Otonashi's past leader?"  
"Correct." Now Kurillo was in the conversation. "When they all left, Otonashi never forgot their faces. He keeps pictures of them in the Student Council room, every single one of them."  
That... honestly, was kind of weird. But humble at the same time.  
"We need to find out why they look like that. Bawasa, I think we forgot to mention that we cleared out the Guild's old base for you to roam inside. There's a computer there which I hope contains some information about what's going on in this world. I'll take you there."  
"Want to leave right now? I'm done coding for the day."  
"I suppose." I got up. "Kurillo, do you want to come with?"  
"Why not. I'll get to test my new guns," he said, holding up his Masada ACR. Looks fine as hell.

Digging deeper into the compound, we found nothing but bullet shells and broken walls. Place had been swept clean of shadows, and we went through the floors with no effort. Kurillo was disappointed that he didnt get to shoot anything. I made small talk as we headed down.  
"So, Kurillo. Why are you here?"  
"To be honest, I'm not sure myself. I've been here as long as Otonashi's old group left, so I guess my memory isn't as fresh as it used to be."  
"I see. And Bawasa? How about you?"  
"... When I was little, I devoted my life to learning everything about computers. In that process, I never really excelled in anything academic (besides math). I couldn't take the pressure of having bad grades. My parents would yell at me, to the point of hitting me. But I never gave up my dream of being the best computer technician the world has seen."  
"Is that why you're here? Dying too early from reaching your life goal?"  
"Indeed." Bawasa straightened his glasses. "Also a lack of trust in others because anyone and everyone I knew always put me down for always being with my computers."  
After that, we talked about members of the guild.  
"What's your opinion on Lukaro?" I asked both of them. Kurillo spoke first.  
"An idiot. But a strong idiot."  
"I suppose," Bawasa said, "he can be used for lifting things?"  
And conversation went on like that as we kept moving down the floors.  
When we made it to the computer room, I led Bawasa in. He looked terrified.  
"Why? Why so many broken computers?! Why have you done this?!"  
"Calm your head, dude. There's the computer I was talking about." I pointed to it, the monitor still showing a heart.  
"Hmm... If you could give me some time, I could crack into the data files of the computer and see what lurks inside."  
We didn't get much time. The building, for some reason, started rumbling and falling to pieces! Those damn shadows. They must have come back. They always seem to come around noon, or 1pm.  
Bawasa spoke up. "Guys, I need your help. In order for me to do further research, we need to get this computer out of here! Kibo, unplug the computer in the back. Kurillo, I need you to cover our six while we escape. There could be shadows lurking in here again." We both nodded.  
Quickly, I unplugged the computer. There were so many wires I had to stop for a moment and think which one was the one I needed to unplug. Nevertheless, Bawasa picked up the computer and, with Kurillo leading out first, we escaped. We ran into so many shadows on the way out, but Kurillo had our backs. I had forgotten to ask him to repair my pistol, but it was pointless now. I had gotten used to using two knives, and could maneuver with ease.  
We made it out as it finally collapsed. Thank god, we thought. Somehow, the gym was unharmed. But we had to report this to Otonashi as soon as possible.

"Sir, we brought the computer back." Bawasa put the computer on the Principal's desk.  
"From the Guild? I thought Kibo had the day off... And the Guild?"  
"... It collapsed as we escaped. The shadows must have taken it down." I looked down.  
"... There goes another piece of the past..."  
"Excuse me?" Kurillo looked up from cleaning the inner barrel of his gun.  
"Oh, nothing. Good job, you three. Now, Bawasa, you know what to do from here."  
"Give me a week or two," he replied. "I need some time to figure out the internals of this computer."  
"Understandable. Well, you're relieved for the day." Not like they would do anything different, Bawasa was still on a computer and Kurillo was still working on guns.  
As I walked out, Haruna bumped into me and fell. Is she really this clumsy? Maybe she fell to her death in her past life? Oh God, I don't want to think about it. **ZAP!**  
"Ah, sorry Haruna. Are you okay?" I helped her to her feet, and she brushed off the dirt on her skirt.  
"Yes, I'm fine." She looked nervous. How come?  
"Is uh... Is something wrong?"  
"No, no. Nothing's wrong! Well, I have to have a chat with our leader. I'll see you later!" She started walking away. Wait, she's walking away from the Principal's Office, where Otonashi is. She must be really stupid.  
But I guess that's the norm here.


	7. Her Final

Another day of boring-ness. Why can't we have more action in the group? I was expecting big battles, like the ones I see in my favorite mangas.  
Walking past the band room, I heard some guitar. It sounded majestic. I had to peek in and see what Chiwa was up to.  
When I looked inside, she was writing something on a music stand. She looked kind of troubled, but still seemed firm in what she was writing. Curious, I stepped inside the room.  
"Chiwa?" She jumped up and readied her guitar to swing. Is that really how she greets people who come in her room from time to time?!  
"You scared me! Don't do that!" She put her guitar down.  
"What are you doing?"  
"What does it look like? I'm writing music!..." She pouted.  
"... You have no idea what you're writing, huh." I knew it.  
"No! I'm just, having trouble coming up with lyrics."  
"Well, let me help then..."  
Time passed. Days passed, then weeks. I helped her every step of the way. She would sing the words I would write. It was so beautiful. One day, some NPCs came in and started cheering her on, unknown to the fact that class had started. Who was going to stop us? Otonashi? Haha, what a joke.  
...Wait. He is the Student Council President after all. Maybe he will?! Maybe he'll send some teachers to stop Chiwa from playing? If that happens, I'll stop them. Because she needs to keep playing.  
BAM! Right on cue. Teachers. Not sent from Otonashi, but ones who heard the noise outside the room.  
"Hey, what are you kids doing? Get to class!" All the NPCs ran, but Chiwa and I stayed.  
"You too, guitar girl! Don't think that you can just skip class and play with your music all day!" That sounded so odd, almost perverted for some reason. Ah, whatever.  
The teachers tried reaching for the guitar, but I stopped them. Eventually, however, they pushed through and grabbed her guitar. She looked so shocked, as if she was about to break apart. Suddenly, I see her knee the teacher who took her guitar, and grabbed it. She jumped out the window and to the base floor. I was suprised she knew an escape route from this band room.  
Pushing and turning, I gained control of myself after they grabbed me and jumped after her, landing on the floor and doing a roll to stop the pressure. So where'd she go? I thought. Maybe she went back to the Principal's Office? I have to check there first.  
Running through the hallways, I passed Otonashi. Here we go.  
"Kibo, there's no running in the hallways. I'll have to report this." He smiled.  
"Ha ha, very funny. Is Chiwa around?" I was in a hurry to get to the Office to see if she was there.  
"Why? Don't tell me you have a crush on her." He started laughing. I was ready to punch him in the face for making a crude joke. I would never stop...  
"Ahh, shutup! Is she in the Principal's Office or not? She ran off after some teachers caught her."  
"I didn't see her pass by-"  
Suddenly, I hear a guitar. Where's it coming from? I need to find out.  
"It's coming from the base floor." Otonashi switched into his serious mode. Amazing how he can just switch personalities in the blink of an eye.  
We ran down the stairs, to the main floor. Class wasn't out yet, so I wasn't expecting anyone to be there besides Chiwa. To my surprise, I was wrong.  
It was almost as if we were doing an Operation. There were students, so many students, cheering her on.  
"Bawasa, are you seeing this from my room?" Otonashi called on the radio. Bawasa is in Otonashi's room? What, why?  
"Indeed. I see it. Want me to start the fans?"  
"Yes. If we do this again, we'll be set for another couple months for food."  
The fans started going off, and tickets started flying everywhere as Chiwa ended her song. We thought it was over now, we coincidentally got more food tickets and were ready to tell Chiwa to stop. But she fell to her knees. She seemed, happy. Like nothing in the world could stop her. Not even the teachers that were coming to stop her... Wait, teachers?!  
"Otonashi, the teachers! Help me get them off!"  
"It's too late," he replied.  
"What? If we don't help, she'll be-"  
"We don't need to help."  
I was wondering why, and ready to jump on the stage myself, when I realized something.  
Chiwa was gone.  
"We're down to nine, now." Otonashi called it on the radio.

**Chiwa POV (Before Disappearance):**

My song ended. I was done. The song, the lyrics, everything was done in my part. God had given me a reason to be here, and now I had no reason left to be here. **ZAP!**  
When I was little, I had always dreamed of playing guitar and learning music, like the girls in that one band I used to listen to all the time. They introduced me to how beautiful music was and how it can change my life.  
My mother died a couple days after giving birth to me. She wasn't recovering from giving birth, and the doctors realized she wasn't going to live through the next week. My father was devastated, and it scarred him for life when she left him too early. They were in their early 20s. Young lovers, split apart because of me.  
Since then, my dad was very protective over me. He wouldn't let me go out to places other than school, he wouldn't let me join any extracurricular activities or have any friends who were specifically boys. It was like this from first grade to 9th grade. But eventually, my dad realized I was growing up, and needed to explore more parts of life. So he let me do whatever I wanted, from going to the arcades to hanging out with friends. Everything was okay, until I got my first boyfriend.  
My father was so protective over me because of my boyfriend. He was scared I would get pregnant, or he would break my heart; or more scarily, break me. I tried assuring him that nothing was wrong, that he was a humble boy who didn't ever think of leud things.  
I was wrong.  
One night, when my dad refused to let me leave the house to hang out, I protested against him. That was my final straw, because he hadn't let me out of the house in 2 weeks. I snuck out after he had fallen asleep and met up with my boyfriend at the local park.  
We talked at the park for awhile, and eventually went back to his house because it was getting cold. He tried so hard to get me into bed. He said I looked cold, so he gave me a blanket. Then he hugged me. And we kissed. My first kiss was amazing, something I never felt in my life before. I felt, complete.  
Then he tried getting intimate with me. He tried ripping off my clothes, pushing me against the bed frame, bending me over. I didn't want this! I wanted him to be more gentle, if we were going to do something. But he seemed so forceful. So I told him off, but he wasn't too happy about that. He beat me, mercilessly, hitting me with almost any object he could find. Eventually, I passed out and woke up in a hospital, unable to move. Unable to think.  
My father was devastated, upset that he would do such a thing to me. He became a drunkard, and rarely visited me. My boyfriend since left me, stranded in this hospital, where i eventually died. It was so unfair; I wanted to learn music, play music, and be in a big flashy band like how I always dreamed. However I wasn't able to... I guess that's why I ended up here.  
Now that I've been able to play music, and learn music again, I feel happy again. Everyone here has been so nice to me, supportive. Playing this last song, my last song, I realized that my dream- my "regret", so to speak- was fulfilled. I was able to finally read music, and play guitar like the best in the world. I have everyone to thank. Especially Kibo for helping me get back on track of my music, and Otonashi for never giving up on me. You won't find boys like these in the real world...  
...Well, my work here is done, Otonashi. I'm sorry I have to leave so soon, but I hope to see you all again one day. One day... We'll be together again.

* * *

**Welcome back, avid readers! Matthew here, just dropping another chapter of my fanfiction to ya. Hope you enjoyed it! Review and favorite/follow if you like it!**

**May not be as tear-jerking as the original Angel Beats!, but hey at least I'm trying, right?**

**Next time (I'm doing these now?) : Kibo reveals his past! **

**Before**


	8. Before

Otonashi called me in one day, and when I walked in, the whole Battlefront was in the Office with him.  
"Kibo," he started, "I need you to explain something to us."  
Acknowledging, I sit down on the couch while everyone crowded around me.  
"I need you to tell us what happened in your past life."  
"You're finally bringing this up, huh?" I put my feet up on the coffee table. "I thought you were gonna wait until a later date."  
"After witnessing Chiwa's disappearence, I realized anyone could leave at any time. So I need to know your story now, for later purposes." Otonashi put a hand out to me.  
"Now, if you would..."  
_Sigh_. I guess I had to. With everyone staring at me, I began to recall my story.

It was my junior year. I lived in some neighborhood that was alright, nothing really important happened there. The neighbors would come to my house and talk to my mom alot, so I got to know their kids. I was pretty social.  
Fall had just come around the corner, so we were all excited to start a new year. However, everyone was hitting up Facebook asking for hangouts, instead of wondering about the upcoming school year. I was confused. Don't they care about their grades? Whatever, I didn't want any part to do in it. Most of the hangouts usually ended in the teens getting drunk or high, which I'm just not into. I don't care, shoot me.  
When school started, everyone looked so dead. It was funny, mainly because I knew they all had 3 hours of sleep before school today, while I had about 10.  
Coming into class, I see her. Yuru Nata, as beautiful as ever. Light brown hair, and the smell of roses from her favorite shampoo. It was my favorite as well. Not to be a creeper or anything, but that scent just calms me down every day.  
"Hey, Kibo!" She was so upbeat every time she saw me. Not wanting to sound like a drag, I said "hi" back.  
"What are you doing after school?"  
"I don't know, really. I'm planning on finishing homework in class and going home to sleep."  
"No you're not! You're going on a date with me today!"  
"... Today?"  
"Yes! We'll go to the mall, and eat ice cream, and go to the park, and chill!"  
I smirked. "I guess I can forget my sleeping schedule and hang out..."  
"Yay! That's a promise, okay? Find me after school and we'll get this date started!" She seemed more happier than ever. It's confusing, trying to understand our relationship. I love her, more than anyone in the world. But I don't think she knows that, or an even better arguement, I don't think she loves me back. It sucks that the world is just cruel this way.  
Classes came and went. Learning physio was the worst day of my life. So many things to remember. Math was especially hardest because I have always had trouble in math since the fourth grade. Yuru would usually help me, which I pay her in watching whatever movie she wanted to watch after we were done. It was regular protocol last year.  
My last period came around, PE. So far, I've had 3 classes with Yuru. Not so bad, so I hope I get to see her in this period too! I was right.  
"Kibo! Again!" She was so happy to see me, as was I.  
"Hey, Yuru! That's four classes together. More time to hangout in, yenno?" She giggled.  
Wait. Something doesn't seem right. There weren't any teachers around, and the students were all happy-go-lucky because of that. They were on their cellphones.  
The doors suddenly swung open, and three men came in, holding guns!  
"Crap. Yuru, we need to hide." Everyone was already aware of the men, and they started shooting in the air, forcing all of us to stop.  
"Nobody move." They scanned the area, covering the exits, making sure no one could run away.  
"You." He pointed at me. _Hell, why me._  
"You. Come here. Now." I slowly raise my arms, hoping not to get shot the moment I turn around.  
"What do you know about the incident that happened earlier this morning?"  
Crap, I knew they saw me. When I was walking to school, I noticed there was a ruckus going on in the alleyway near a local grocery store. Curious, I just had to have a peek. Big mistake. There were five men, beating up a man holding a suitcase, with bats and brass knuckles. It was hard to watch.  
Suddenly, the briefcase opened, showing some vials that I probably guessed were important to some reasearch. Or maybe just drugs. I'm guessing the latter.  
I'm guessing they saw me! I ran away as fast as I could, because I didn't want any part in it!  
"Hey!" the man holding the shotgun said. "I said, what did you see?"  
"I didn't see anything." I had to lie. If I told them the truth, I would have been killed.  
He put down his shotgun, but instead of walking away, he walked up and past me. Towards Yuru.  
"Please... Don't..."  
"Look. Be honest, or I'll blow this girls brains out." He pulled out a pistol. "What did you see in the alleyway this morning?!"  
Yuru started mouthing words to me. Although she seemed majestic, she seemed scared at the same time. I knew I had to do something.  
Screaming, I thrust forward, making the man shoot, but knocking the gun out of his hands. I picked it up, and as pain-stakingly hard it was, shot him in the knee before realizing something.  
Yuru was hit.  
"Yuru!" I dropped the pistol. "Yuru, oh my God, please..." I checked the wound. It went through her ribs. Seemed impossible to survive... **ZAP!**  
"Yuru... Yuru... We promised... We would have a date! We were going to hang out, and eat ice cream, and watch movies, and... and be a couple! Please... Please don't die..." Although she was dying, she managed to put a smile on her face before inevitably passing away. To this day, I still don't understand why.  
Saddened, heartbroken, sorrowful, I dropped to my knees and looked up to the man's friend who picked up the pistol.  
"Just kill me."  
He did.

"...Kibo... I had no idea." Otonashi covered his mouth, concerned.  
"And that's what happened. Any questions?" I looked around, but everyone seemed to be crying.  
"Such a sad love story..." Kurillo was crying. Wait, Kurillo is crying? And what's with the female tone?  
Wait a minute, is Kurillo... a girl?! Holy crap, I never realized! I had went on an adventure with her into the guild, and she seemed so masculine for the most part! Just play it cool. If she asks you why you called her "dude" the past couple of weeks, just act like it was in the heat of the moment.  
"Star crossed lovers!" RJ had been watching too many movies.  
"Why did they have to split so early in love!" Even Ken is crying?  
Moku stood up.  
"We're going to find Yuru, Kibo. We promise you that." They all stood up, saluting me.  
"Guys, cmon. You don't have to do this. It's important to focus on your own regrets, not mine." I put my hand up.  
"Kibo-kun! We will help!"  
It was hard to argue with idiots.  
"I appreciate it, everyone."


	9. Secretary

Recently, Haruna has been really nice to me. This past week she's been giving me compliments, hugging me randomly, and keeps trying to get me alone with her. It's kind of awkward to say, but I think she likes me. Maybe it's because of my life story that I told everyone. Shouldn't she realize my heart is set on someone else at the moment?  
Just recently, she invited me to a school festival that was next week. Being the nice guy I was, I just had to accept. School festivals, personally, weren't my thing. But I thought I should give it a try.  
Haruna took it like we were going on a date. When I showed up to bring her, she was wearing a light red dress, sparkling when I saw her the first time. It really hurt my eyes.  
"Hey, you're dress..."  
"Ah! It's beautiful, isn't it? Don't you just want to cuddle with me- I mean, it?!"  
"...No, I mean your dress is blinding me." My eyes were burning.  
"O-Oh..." Embarassed, she went back inside and changed into something more... casual? Just some jean pants and a cardigan. Pretty basic, if you ask me.  
"That's alot better," I said, putting eyedrops in my eyes. "Ready to go?"  
She blushed. "Of course!"  
Heading down, everyone in the guild couldn't help but notice I was walking with Haruna.  
"Wait, that's Kibo. I thought his heart is set on Yuru?" I heard Moku's voice, but that was the only voice I heard.  
The festival looked so cool! There were carvinal games, like shooting a can with a cork gun, and cotton candy! Not gonna lie, I'm surprised I found 20 bucks in my wallet this morning. I think Otonashi snuck in my room again and put it in there so I could have money for today. What a trooper.  
"Kibo! Kibo!" She was pointing at a stuffed teddy bear. "Win me this! Pleeeease!"  
"Alright, alright." It was one of those games where you throw a ball and land it in a cup. Since my accuracy is never faulty (that's really debatable), I hit it with no problem. Haruna was really happy to get it.  
Throughout the day, she kept asking me to get stuffed animals for her. It was cute, but I had to keep my head on track. I'm not here to fool around.  
"Psst! Kibo!" I saw Lukaro in the distance. What the?  
While Haruna was swooning over some music CDs, I snuck off to go talk with him.  
"What's up?"  
"Listen, you need to have a serious talk with her."  
"How come? Isn't that saved for a longer chapter?"  
"She's not usually this happy. It's scary, really. Just talk with her."  
"Alright, I got it. Just don't follow me anymore..." Lukaro disappeared into the darkness. God must have regrets putting him in this world. He's such a weirdo. **ZAP!**  
Catching up to Haruna, she just came out of the CD store.  
"Haruna, is it okay if we just sit and talk a bit?"  
"Sure!" On the way to a bench, she was holding my arm really tight. Okay, now this is getting really awkward.  
Finally we sat down.  
"Haruna... Is there some reason you're being so nice to me?"  
"...Lukaro told you to talk to me, huh?" She found out!  
"It's because, ever since you told us that story, you've reminded me of a friend I used to know. He was so upbeat, so funny, so real when it came to things. He was the coolest guy I knew, the only boy I knew would protect me from anything."  
"I see.. and what happened to him?"  
"He changed. He changed so much. It was like he wasn't... 'him' anymore. And talking with you again just makes me remember who he was before." She looked at her teddy bear.  
I get it now. It was her big brother.  
She went on about how he used to hug her, play with her, pay for her meals, and win her toys at the arcades almost every day until up to nineth grade. Then he got his first girlfriend. Into his first fight. And so on. Eventually, he changed into a teen who didn't care about the world. He neglected everything, especially Haruna.  
"Then are you here... because of him?"  
"Yes. I won't go into further detail, but let's just say he did something he shouldn't have."  
"Wait a minute. If you're here because you miss how your brother used to act, and I remind you of your brother, and now that you're happy... Won't you disappear?"  
She looked down. "Yes, I suppose I should disappear."  
"... Then why aren't you now?"  
"Because, we all have a duty to uphold."  
"Duty?"  
"To help our leader pass on! He's been working so hard for us, and we haven't forgotten the things he's done for us. We need to pay him back somehow!"  
"I suppose so. Well, it's getting late. We should be heading back to our rooms now."  
Haruna got up, and after looking sad for about... half a second? She was upbeat again!  
"Thanks for everything today, Kibo!" She kissed me on the cheek. "Let's do this again sometime!"  
"Haha, sure, I guess." I'm so freaking tired.  
Never again.


End file.
